


Povstání na Vukojebině

by Hagebutt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Balkan Aesthetic, Balkantalia, Basically PWP, M/M, Mild S&M, PŘÍSAHÁM ŽE NENÍ, S/M dynamika (převrácená), Some Swearing, Sorry Not Sorry, Yugotalia - Freeform, also PTSD as fuck, also pokus o nový styl, povídka bez dialogů, půlka povídky je sexscéna, ti dva prostě jen nejsou schopní normálního vztahu, vypadá to trochu jako znásilnění, where should i begin to unpack this shit
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagebutt/pseuds/Hagebutt
Summary: Argumentativní esej, proč jsou moji oblíbení charakteři absolutní gremlini a neměli by raději bydlet spolu. Popis jejich společného života, s důrazem na popisy a sex.





	Povstání na Vukojebině

Dražen zaťal zuby, napnul celé tělo, otočil se o devadesát stupňů doleva, přenesl váhu, pevně se chytil šátku před sebou a pomalu se přetočil do prázdnoty, vzhůru nohama, Pustil šátek, uvolnil horní (teď už vlastně dolní) část těla, zahákl se levou nohou o šátek, ve kterém visel a pravou nohu a obě ruce nechal, s elegantním pohybem v zápěstí, splývat dolů. Oba dlouhé prameny vlasů a ofina se téměř dotýkaly podlahy.

Obě mladé dívky, které se dělily o cvičební zavěšený šátek na jógu hned vedle něj, na něj pohlédly závistivým pohledem. Nebylo lehké docílit této pozice a zjevně to nečekaly od někoho vzhledem dvakrát tak staršího, než ony. Vyžadovala jistou odvahu, překlopit se do prázdnoty a jistotu, že nebude následovat pád, ale rychlá reakce zajištění nohou a následně kompletní uvolnění těla při volném splývání dolů.

Jenže Dražen byl ve válce, vrátil se z ní a teď se bál máločeho.

Pomalu se vrátil do základní polohy, stoupl oběma nohama do srolovaného šátku a pohodlně si do něj dřepl, posunul nohy, až konečně zůstal viset. Položil dlaně na stehna a zhluboka vydechl. Jóga na hranici akrobacie ho uklidňovala. Někteří jeho kamarádi z čety se zabývali pěstováním (a následným požíváním) konopí, jeho mladá teta, která žila v Mostaru, se zřejmě hodlala upít k smrti a Vukovi mladší sourozenci museli oba docházet na terapie, tolik na ně dolehlo bombardování z devadesátého devátého. Vuk sám tvrdil, že žádné trauma nemá. Jak by on, mužný chlap, mohl mít trauma? Dražen o tom věděl svoje, ale pokud se ani Vukovu podnikovému lékaři, drsnému chlapíkovi navyklému jednat s traumatizovanými lidmi (sám byl u Vukovaru, i když na opačné straně než Dražen) nepodařilo s Vukem hnout, nepovede se to nejspíš ani Draženovi.

Dražen vyšel z převlékárny, batoh s košilí a kalhotami na zádech, bundu přehozenou přes rameno po vojenském způsobu. Když odcházel ze cvičení, většinou už mu nestálo za to se převlékat na těch pár stanic tramvají, než dojede domů. I přes chladný vzduch mu nebyla zima, byl dostatečně zahřátý ze dvouhodinové námahy. Nasedl do stařičké tramvaje mířící na kopec, posadil se na odřenou sedačku do rohu a hluboce vydechl. Zatímco jela tramvaj večerním Záhřebem, díval se Dražen ven a myšlenky se mu toulaly kolem prožitého dne: jeho třída, základy geometrie, které se jim dnes pokoušel vysvětlit, zlobící Radovan, kterého musel poslat na hanbu, oběd s kolegy, krátké setkání s Vukem, když měli oba pauzu, pracovní porada, která se nepříjemně protáhla, cvičení. Ale podobně jako se tenká plachta, natažená nouzově přes nádrž na vodu nebo prázdný bazén prohne a sesype všechno uschlé listí do středu, když je na ni hozen kámen, tak i Draženovy myšlenky se nakonec seběhly kolem Vuka.

Ani Vuk se totiž z války nedostal v nejlepším stavu, ať už před Draženem, podnikovým lékařem a sebou samým předstíral cokoli. Přes den se věnoval práci v autoopravně, vtipkoval se zákazníky, kuchal zručně vnitřnosti starých i nových strojů, připíjel s kolegy po práci. Večer komandoval Dražena při vaření, popřípadě vařil sám (i když to nebylo příliš časté), připaloval jednu cigaretu od druhé a vyrovnával tak deficit získaný v průběhu dne, kdy nesměl kouřit kolem otevřených aut. Vuk žil většinu času naplno a bezstarostně, ale to bylo jen zdání: Dražen ho čas od času nacházel, jak někde sedí, hledí do prázdna a na malý okamžik se zatváří vyděšeně, když s ním Dražen zatřese. Děsilo ho to. A to nemluvě o jistých večerních zábavách, které se odehrávaly v jejich společné posteli po zhasnutí světel. Nic, co by se podnikový doktor měl dozvědět.

Dražen si nemohl dovolit to komukoli říct, ale s odstupem ho některé věci, odehrávající se v jejich ložnici, děsily. Masochisticky si užíval, když ho Vuk za ztemnělými závěsy škrtil, svíral mu zápěstí tak silně, že se někdy ozývalo praskání jemnějších kůstek, když nemilosrdně zezadu přirážel a nebral ohled na Draženova bolestná syknutí, když ho nazýval ustašovskou kurvou, která si nic jiného nezaslouží, jenže za bílého dne, když třeba opravoval písemné testy v kabinetu nebo svačil v oblíbené kafaně, si s úlekem uvědomil, o jak bizarní a naprosto odlišnou stránku jeho samého se jedná.

Vukovi to pomáhalo; obvykle spokojeným vyčerpáním usnul, ještě dříve, než z něj Dražen stihl setřít poslední kapičky semene a pak měl několik dní bezvadnou náladu, ale v ten okamžik se ho Dražen téměř bál. Samozřejmě jen do chvíle, kdy převládlo vzrušení; to se pak kroutil a žadonil, o je! Ale když pak druhý den třeba při výuce chorvatského jazyka pohlédl na své svěřence, polilo ho horko a kladl si sám sobě otázku, zda je vůbec způsobilý učit malé děti.

Vyrazil ze sebe neurčité houknutí na pozdrav, když otevřel dveře jejich malého bytu, který už by nutně pořeboval „trochu předělat“, tzn. obložit kachlíky v koupelně, kompletně vyměnit linoleum a znovu natřít stěny, pokud by se mělo změnit alespoň to nejnutnější. Vuk samozřejmě pořád sliboval, že „v létě se do toho pustí“, ale vzhledem k tomu, že v létě vždycky odjížděl do Kruševace za rodinou a strávil tam šťastným lovením, rybařením a chlastáním celé tři měsíce, to nevypadalo moc pravděpodobně. No nic. Ale Draženovi se jejich starý byt, který vymalovali naposled snad ještě za Titova života a s linem propáleným od cigaret, hnusil. Ani jeho skromné designérské schopnosti tu moc nepomáhaly. Proužkované závěsy, které v katalogu vypadaly tak vesele a přátelsky, jen schlíple visely, a zelená exotická rostlina, postavená vedle kredence, nevypadala, že by měla moc elánu do života.

Vuk seděl před televizí, na stolku vedle sebe otevřené pivo a přetékající provizorní popelník, s poslední zamáčknutou cigaretou ještě vypouštějící tenký proužek kouře, který poskakoval v lehkém průvanu. Dražen sundal boty a bundu, došel až k němu, vyměnil zavařovačku plnou cigaretových špačků za prázdnou, zhluboka upil piva, předklonil se a objal Vuka. Otřel svou tvář o jeho, vtiskl mu lehký polibek a zajel mu prsty do vlasů. Zároveň se podíval na televizi; běžela jakási nahlouplá turecká telenovela. Vuk se asi zase ztratil ve vzpomínkách. To bylo špatné, ale na druhou stranu lepší, než když se díval na _Hezké vesnice hezky hoří._

Dražen ho pohladil po hlavě; jestlipak už Vuk večeřel a co by říkal – mnohoslibné mrknutí – na nějakou tu zábavu? Podle zbylého nádobí v kuchyni Dražen poznal, že Vuk už jedl; podle čpavého zápachu zřejmě načal první z mnoha sklenic naložené zeleniny, kterou si z řečených prázdnin vždy přivážel. Vuk se poškrabal na hrudníku, protáhl se, zívl a odšoural se do koupelny, zatímco Dražen odklízel špinavé nádobí a vyplachoval prázdnou zavařovačku alias adepta na další popelník. Pak vešel do koupelny (dveře kdysi vyrazil našrot ožralý Vuk z pantů a od té doby stály opřené v chodbě – další věc, kterou by bylo potřeba opravit) a unisono si vyčistili zuby (Vuk by si je pravděpodobně nevyčistil, kdyby na něj Dražen nedohlédl; považoval večerní čištění zubů za zženštilý rozmar, ranní přece úplně stačilo!) Pak se odšourali do ložnice a lehli si na postel. Chvíli bylo ticho.

Dražen se díval na fotografii, kterou kdysi nechal zvětšit a zarámovat, aby zakryl nevábnou opadanou omítku na zdi. Zarostlý lesnatý svah vyprávěl začátek příběhu, který pokračoval devět let poté v jednom bělehradském baru, plném protimiloševičských demonstrantů a – s jistými přestávkami – se odvíjel dál a dál, a jeho volný roztřepený konec byl tady, v záhřebském zašlém bytě páchnoucím cigaretami a smutkem.

Pak se ozvalo skřípavé zasténání: Vuka zase rozbolela noha. Kdysi, hned na začátku války si zvrtnul kotník. Sice mu ho skoro hned upevnili (vlastně, byl to Dražen), ale za celou dobu války nedopřál noze potřebný klid, naopak ji ještě víc přepínal při běhání po kosovských horách a teď se mu mstila: trpěl na svalové křeče, potrhané vazy (často si ho zvrkával znovu a znovu) a někdy se mu noha bolestivě zkroutila a vypověděla poslušnost. Většinou ji musel promasírovávat rakijí, ale někdy stačilo, když se jí Dražen dotkl svými dlouhými, chladnými prsty a natažené svaly pod jeho jemným dotykem povolovaly. Vuk to nesnášel. Připadal si slabý, nemocný, obtížený mrzáckou kletbou.

Natáhl po Draženovi ruku, chytil ho za košili a hrubě přitáhl k sobě, až Dražen dopadl nešikovně na jeho břicho; nos a ústa jen pár centimetrů od kraje Vukových boxerek. Vuk ho nešetrně chytil za vlasy a za zápěstí a postrčil mu obličej blíž; šlo o zjevný rozkaz. Ale Dražen měl dnes chuť vyměnit si místo.

Ani náhodou nebude zase nastavovat zadek tomu Srbovi... Vytrénované, šlachovité ruce se mu napjaly, když se zapřel o pelest postele a vztyčil se nad svým milencem. Jejich milostné hrátky často připomínaly řeckořímský zápas – jak báječná homoerotická alegorie! -, ale Dražen měl v plánu dnes vyhrát.

Na nevyřčenou otázku _co si kurva myslíš, že děláš_ jen zafuněl a sevřel Vukův krk do kleští, čímž ho efektivně ovládl a donutil ho obrátit se na břicho. Pak mu sedl na záda, aby se nemohl hýbat, a dokončil promasírovávání nohy. Teď ho to konečně přestane bolet, parchanta, a budou se moct naplno věnovat jiným věcem. Vuk by si taky tu nohu nechal radši upadnout, než aby byl dole, blbec jeden.

Otočil se, chytil Vuka za ofinu, která mu padala do očí, donutil ho trchu pozvednout hlavu a pak mu začal šeptem do ucha vyhrožovat, slibovat, co za hrozné věci mu udělá, bude ho píchat až do rána, až se Vuk nebude schopný zvednout, až se nebude schopný nikomu podívat do očí studem, až...

Dražen byl vždycky dole, vždycky, a věděl, že jeho úkolem je ležet na zádech, popřípadě klečet, a být zticha, a nejlépe odpovídat Vukovi jen „ano, pane“ a „ne, pane“, a nechávat ho, aby si s ním dělal doslova, co chtěl (a že toho Vuk využíval). Jenže si čas od času nemohl pomoct...

Párkrát už měl čest být tím aktivním, ovládajícím, a přesně chápal, co na tom Vuka tak vzrušovalo. Bylo to tak opojné, být pánem, tím, jehož rozkazy se poslouchají, být tím, který může svým obětem dělat cokoli, co chce, a většinou přesně to, co ony nechtějí. Vuk v tom byl nepřekonatelný, to si možná odnesl z armády, ale Draženovi to šlo taky, když chtěl, ksakru!

Znovu sevřel Vukův krk do kleští, trochu ho přiškrtil a rozjařeně se zasmál, když ucítil vlnu opojné energie. Jejich nohy se propletly v zoufalém zápase, kdy se mu je Dražen snažil dostat od sebe a Vuk naopak bránil svou pochybnou čest. Dražen nepolevoval – věděl, že to Vuk chce. I když na to nevypadá. Však on na to přijde později.

Snad jen renesanční malíř by byl schopen zachytit hru svalů, kostí a šlach na Draženově dlouhém, štíhlém těle takovým způsobem, který by mu dělal čest. Dražen zatínal nehty, tlačil lokty a sklápěl nohy, přesně jako by visel na svém oblíbeném šátku a propracovával se přes nějakou obtížnou pozici. Akorát že tady nešlo o elegantní závěs hlavou dolů, ruce a nohy na všechny strany, ale donutit toho kreténa, aby se poddal a roztáhl konečně nohy. Bylo to obtížné, protože mu nemohl pustit ruce. Vuk byl dole strašně nerad. Měl pocit, že ho to ochuzuje o jeho mužnost.

Dražen zaryl varovně Vukovi nehty do kůže na zádech (ani se nehni), a natáhl se po lehkých látkových poutech, která ležela pod postelí. Byl to on, jehož potem a slzami byla pouta prosáklá, ale tentokrát si jich užije ten, co je tak rád používá na jiných. V rozkroku už cítil napětí: horko a lehké poškubávání.

Připoutal ho k noze postele (jejich postel byla vyrobená ze starého gauče a neměla čelo) a, nedbaje Vukova sprostého nadávání („co si to kurva dovoluješ, ty jsi přece moje ženská, okamžitě mě odpoutej a přehni se přes křeslo, ať ti můžu vrazit svý péro tam, kam patří a přivést tě k rozumu“ apod.), se natáhl pro skleničku sádla, které uchovával v chladu mezi dvojitými dveřmi na balkon. Kdyby Vuk neutrácel tolik peněz za cigarety a chlast, mohli by si dovolit opravdový lubrikant. Dražen se pomstychtivě rozhodl dát Vukovi ochutnat jeho vlastní medicínu. Třeba pak bude brát vážně Draženovy nesčetné stížnosti na nevhodnost sádla.

Stáhl bezmocnému Vukovi trenýrky a na okamžik se zasněně podíval na jeho hezký zadek. Tak na tom tedy zanecháme pár stop, hm? Silně ho přes něj plácl a na Vukově pozadí se objevil červený otisk. Řečenému vhrkly do očí slzičky ponížení, které naštěstí Dražen nezahlédl.

Když Dražen odhadl, že je připravený, tak se naklonil nad svého milence, položil se mu na chvějící se záda (dva snědé odstíny kůže splynuly v jeden) a rukou sklouzl po kyčlích, kde dráždivě přejel nehty. Jeho ruka ovšem pokračovala dál, až se dlouhé štíhlé prsty zkroutily kolem Vukova teď už bolestně nabéhlého mužství. _Chceš to?_ zeptal by se Dražen dráždivě, ale nehodlal se ho ptát. Vuk se taky nikdy na nic neptal. Ne, ten ho prostě jen chytil za kyčle a v další chvíli už do Dražena přirážel, s vítězným výrazem v ksichtě. Takže Dražen si to taky odpustí.

Roztáhl snědé půlky a pomalu zasunul. Zatím ještě ne až ke kořeni – na to bude čas později. Vuk syčel a skrz zuby cedil nepřerušený proud nadávek, ale přizpůsoboval se – co jiného mu taky zbývalo. Nic. Dražen nad ním měl kontrolu. Mohl mu udělat naprosto cokoliv. Po tváři se mu rozlil ďábelský úšklebek. Miloval bolest a ponížení, ale stejně ho vzrušovalo, když se role obrátily, vzrušovalo ho, když mohl ovládat a ponižovat někoho jiného. Koho ne?!

Sípavě, dlouze se nadechl, zatnul nehty Vukovi do ramene a zatímco pomalu klouzal rukama až ke kyčlím a nechával mu na zádech dlouhou rudou stopu, začal se pohybovat. Nejdříve pomalu a pak zrychloval, až se Vukovo nadávání změnilo v krátké výkřiky, naplněné vztekem a vzrušením. Dražen nemohl být vzrušenější, než už byl, ale kdyby mohl, byl by. Vuk ho zkrátka vzrušoval, kdykoli na něj vzpomenul, skousl si žádostivě ret, a což teprv teď, v peřinách!

Ale jeho velký, krásný přítel byl trochu moc hlasitý. Sousedka se na ně už tak dívala divně, když je onehdy viděla ruku v ruce. Dražen ho musel umlčet. Ne umlčet, to by pak neslyšel jeho sténání a prosby, a o to mu přece šlo. Musel vymyslet něco jiného.

Přestal, zvedl se, ušklíbl se, když uviděl naštvaný Vukův pohled – kdepak, vůbec se mu nelíbilo, že si s ním Dražen dělá, co chce! – a přeběhl pokoj ke svému staršímu počítači, na kterém měl ze včerejška rozpracovaný třídní výkaz. Rychle zapnul přehrávač a pokojem se začala linout toužebná písnička o lásce, kterou nelze koupit, zatímco obě mužská těla na posteli se opět oddala věčnému zápasu.

Přírazy se stávaly stále rychlejšími a kratšími. Vuk křičel jako utržený ze řetězu a svíral pevně kraj postele, zatímco Dražen s každým přírazem zakláněl hlavu víc a víc, nevšímal si poletující ofiny a blížil se vyvrcholení. I když by tak rád naplnil už tak dost ztýrané Vukovo tělo semenem, rozhodl se v té části svého mozku, která pořád ještě zachovávala pro něj typický chladný klid, pro poslední ponížení.

Těsně, těsně před samotným výstřikem vysunul své mužství celé ven a s div neprokousnutým rtem a posledním škubnutím vystříkl bílou tekutinu na Vukova záda a zamumlal _ty děvko jedna nadržená._ Vuk už byl také velmi blízko a tohle mu dodalo. Napjal nohy a ruce, trhl sebou, div nepřetrhl pouta a zavyl, když sám dosáhl vrcholu.

Oba chvíli jen leželi a sledovali, jak poslední paprsky slunce mizí za obzorem záhřebských kopců. Západ slunce zbarvil strop pokoje do příjemně oranžové a sjednotil navlhlé skvrny v jeden odstín. Bylo příjemné jen tak ležet, užívat si teplo toho druhého a poddávat se neurčité únavě. Dům praskal a ožíval dialogy a životem rodin, kterým oba naslouchali.

Pak se Vuk probral, zacloumal pouty a začal si stěžovat na bolavou nohu, zasychající semeno a obecně na Dražena, který neví, kde je jeho místo, a zkazil krásu okamžiku.

_„Okamžitě mě kurva odpoutej a ne že se tohle kurva bude ještě někdy opakovat, pedere!“  
„Ale nekecej. Líbilo se ti to. A jestli nezavřeš tu držku, tak ti do ní něco strčím.“  
„...Tak mě aspoň tak těsně neobjímej, pedere. Udusím se. Co to vůbec mělo být? Nemysli si, že teďka budeš nahoře pořád!“  
„Nebudu. Přinejmenším až budeš plnit své chlapské povinnosti a spravíš ty podělaný dveře od koupelny.“_


End file.
